


The Girl Who Came Back- PKMN Oneshot

by El_Gordo3465



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Kalos, Pokemon, Trevenant - Freeform, Zoroark - Freeform, Zorua - Freeform, arguments between parents, little girl dies, nothing seriously major, phantump - Freeform, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Gordo3465/pseuds/El_Gordo3465
Summary: A little girl just wanted to make her parents happy. Happiness can come at a cost.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Girl Who Came Back- PKMN Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! *PLEASE READ*
> 
> This is actually an old oneshot I did years ago. I used to be based on DeviantArt but I realized it would be next to impossible to properly promote literature there.
> 
> I have serious things I want to work on later on, but for now I think I'll hone my skills here writing fanfics. I might even bring back and old series I worked on before I came to Archive, perhaps a new place to grow and branch out.
> 
> Don't worry I'll be going one series at a time. I'll maybe post little oneshots like this occasionally but I wont do anything until Ol'Green Eyes is done.

2In Kalos there was once a girl... she lived in Snowbelle City with her parents. She was a happy and healthy little girl. She always liked to help around the house and she loved her parents very much. Never complained and always listened the first time around.

The father worked tirelessly to keep bringing in money, so he'd always stay home late and leave early in the morning. The little girl wished he came home earlier but she never spoke up...

Sometimes the mother was so preoccupied with cleaning and taking care of the house, she sometimes ignored her daughter. The mother of course makes up for it with planning a special birthday party for her little girl and making it the best she could be. However...

Her father never arrived since he had something to do, she could hear her father come home really late that night... she had no idea where he had been, it was a weekend... it was also her birthday...

She started to hear her mother talking to him, demanding to know where he had been. The father simply said it was an emergency at work but the mother accused him of something else... that he was seeing another woman.

Outraged, both parents began to yell at each other. The father calling the mother insane while the mother shot back with that he didn't care for her or the daughter.

The little girl heard all of this and thought that this was because of her, she was the reason dad was out so late and my mom always cleaned and ignored her mostly...

She thought it was all her fault... But then, she thought, she could make it right! She would make her parents happy by removing the source of their problems...

She got a note to tell them why she's doing this, and why she only wants them to be happy... she then grabbed her back pack and put some clothes in it. And some snacks she had been saving as well as her little stuffed Cubchoo.

She opened her window and ran off...

However, she had no idea where to go so naturally she chose the closest place, the woods... this was also known as route 20. However, not many came through here since they were afraid they might be tricked by a Zoroark... However the girl simply ran through without another thought.

She had no clear idea what to look for other than that she needed somewhere to sleep for the night. She started to become scared when she heard weird noises from the forest and began to cry, wishing her dear mama and papa were here.

The she heard some bushes rustle in front of her and she kept quiet and closed her eyes.

Something came out of the bushes, confused at the sound that woke it up... It was a Zoroark.

It saw the little girl in front of her and looked at her closely. Usually humans ran away from it but the girl was just sat there, but she was sad and looked scared.

A little Zorua had been sleeping in the Zoroark's hair and popped out to see what he commotion was about. The little fox saw the girl and approached her, it sat in front of her waiting to be noticed.

The girl's crying calmed down a little when she finally saw the Zorua. The Zorua gave her a smile and walked up to her and squirmed into her arms, demanding to be cuddled.

The girl started to feel better and then saw the Zoroark who had been watching in interest. At first she was scared but that was until she saw a warm expression on it's face.

She stood up and brought the Zorua to it and the little fox jumped into it's hair. The Zoroark suddenly nuzzled the girl and motioned for her to follow it.

Unsure what to do, the girl took her bag and followed the tricky fox pokemon. They ended up at a cave. The girl was scared since it as so dark but she needed somewhere to stay.

She soon saw that the Zoroark had been making something out of some leaves, it was a bed! She thanked the Zoroark with a hug and laid down onto it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A year had passed and things have changed.

That night, the parents were absolutely terrified to find their daughter's bed empty and the window open. When they read the note, they immediately blamed themselves. However, they started to blame each other before realizing that now was not the time.

They rounded up a search party and searched EVERYWHERE. However, once they got to the woods, the trail began to grow cold, mostly because the route was ever so complicated and some nearly got lost. After a few months of searching without a trace, most have given up, they came to terms that the girl might have died already.

The parents were in a state of denial for a time but soon overcame it... they grieved for a time and tried to move on. They made a shrine to their daughter near the woods since that was last place they looked.

What neither knew, was that the girl was being taken care of and was in fact well.

For the entire year, she had lived among the Zoroark and Zorua, eventually discovering that they were apart of a pack and she became one of them.

She learned how to survive and live in the woods... but one day... that changed...

She and the Zorua had gotten separated from the pack in a storm, trying to find everyone... that is until they wandered into Trevenant's territory. Running for their lives, they reached a cliff.

The little girl saw a pond below, seeing no other way, she scooped up the Zorua and jumped... only to land on her back... for someone so young, landing in the water from that height... well let's just say a loud splash in the air had helped the pack find them...

The little girl was found at the shore, with the little Zorua trying in vain to "wake" her up. Her eyes were wide open but unresponsive, blood had been dripping from her mouth...

The Zoroark pack was sent into a frenzy of despair and anger, but now they had no idea what to do with the little girl's body, they couldn't just leave her here.

They figured the humans would know so they left to the entrance to the forest where they discovered a shrine with her photo on it.

They laid down the body in a grave they dug up, in front of the shrine. The whole pack simply stood there, reminder that the pack is large in size so it was very hard to miss. The little girl's parents saw it and tried to shoo them off, to no avail. They soon realized they have been saddened by something.

They soon saw the pile of moved dirt and realized what happened... they found their daughter...

The mother broke down and cried. The father knelt in disbelief... This was their daughter. The Zoroark looked at each other and soon left the family so that they may grieve in peace...  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roughly a week later, the pack had been at odds with the Trevenants since they found out that it was one that forced her to jump...

One day, a little Phantump wandered in the pack's main area. Naturally, the first reaction was to meet it with hostility. However, the only one not on edge was the very same Little Zorua...

It looked at the Phantump in shock, for that enemy was it's best friend...

Rushing past the crowd, the Zorua hugged the Phantump fiercely. The entire pack was confused until they realized that this Phantump was the same little girl they took in and grieved over. Now he she was, different sure but still the same with her memories.

With that a massive group hug was endured.

The next day, the Phantump asked to see her parents, the Zoroark escorted her to the same house. The parents have had a sense of closure but were still grieving nonetheless.

However, they were surprised to see a little Phantump at their door with a pack of Zoroark behind it... At first they were confused until the little Phantump gave the mother a little stuffed Cubchoo... the same one their little girl ran off with...

The father then remembered a legend of Phantump... the spirits of little children who passed after they got lost in the forest...

The mother and father broke into tears as they embraced the little Phantump... knowing very well that it was their beloved daughter...


End file.
